The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to health monitoring, and more particularly to detection of pushrod faults.
Helicopter rotors use pushrods to control the main rotor. The pushrods control various flight characteristics of the helicopter, such as collective rotor control and cyclic rotor control. Pushrods experience loads during flight, and over time, require service and/or replacement. Pushrod bearings on the ends of the pushrods require routine inspection. In certain designs, elastomeric bearings at the ends of a pushrod are typically visibly inspected to determine if the bearings need to be replaced. Such visual inspections are time-consuming and burdensome on service personnel. A system for automatically predicting when pushrod faults are imminent would be well received in the art.